


Animal

by draculard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dream Killings, M/M, Violence, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: There's nothing Will wants more than to sink his teeth into Hannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 7





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr, I'm draculard there too

It’s too dim in Hannibal’s office for anyone to read, take notes, or sketch, and that’s the first hint Will gets that this is a dream. He feels like an animal, muscles coiled, ready to attack, but he doesn’t know why, can’t see anything here to set him off.

Nothing but Hannibal, who sits in his chair like he always does but seems somehow closer than usual, his eyes dark and fixed on Will, his chin tipped back. His neck exposed.

Vulnerable. Frightened.

And there’s nothing Will wants more than to sink his teeth in and tear Hannibal’s throat apart.


End file.
